


The Insanely Emo Jared Kleinman

by DearEvanMurphy



Series: Dear Evan Murphy's wonderful oneshots [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AND GAY, Jared has a crush on Evan, Jared is dramatic, Jared is emo, Seventh grade is rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearEvanMurphy/pseuds/DearEvanMurphy
Summary: Jared's seventh-grade emo phase.





	The Insanely Emo Jared Kleinman

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Jared is so dramatic 
> 
> and gay for Evan 
> 
> S/O to my internet spouse failedfalencho for letting me pelt you with ideas (if you haven't checked out their work [they get more reads than I do, oops but I'm proud.] Go do it like rn u won't regret it)
> 
> Warning this might be bad but it's the fic everyone needed
> 
> Also, Noah fence but BOTDF is trash I just used it bcuz scene kids are obsessed with them

“J-Jared is that… Eyeliner?”

“Shut up, Evan.”

“Isn’t it-Isn’t it not supposed to be like… all over your eye?”

“I said shut up Evan!” Jared groaned, crossing his arms and looking down. “I read a Tumblr post on how _cool_ emo kids are. And I’m already cool, so…”

 

Jared Kleinman was _not_ going through a ‘phase’, as his mom liked to call it while pinching his cheeks. This was the _real_ him. His parents just didn’t understand. No one in this town did.

 

Nonetheless, when the seventh-grader walked into school that morning, heads turned. Even _Connor Murphy_ \- who looked like he was _born_ emo- looked at him weirdly.

 

Evan looked at him the weirdest, he realized with a blush. _No, it wasn’t emo to have a gay crush on your best- on your friend._ _Scene girls, scene girls are cute-_

 

_Evan would be adorable with eyeliner. No._

 

“I swear Evan, this is the _real me_ now. “

“I-I’ve known you since we were little and you’ve never-” Evan began, his acne riddled face betraying his nerves and confusion.

“Tell me, Evan.” Jared nervously put an arm around his friend, looking away to hide the slight blush. “Have you ever heard of Blood On the Dance Floor?”

“Th-That sounds painful…” Evan said anxiously.

“Life _is_ pain, Evan.”

 

* * *

 

 

After school, he invited Evan over.

 

They were in the backyard, Evan anxiously picking at the ends of his shirt; Jared, however, was trying to use his new skateboard -that he had gotten for his birthday- on the concrete by his family’s small, in-ground pool.  He was ranting away about how awesome his emo bands were over the speaker playing their songs, Evan nodding along and trying to listen over the screaming and guitars -and whatever the hell Pretty.Odd. was.

 

“...And then there’s Fall Out Boy,” Jared said, trying to perfect the move before he tried it. “They’re amazing. The lead singer has such a great vocal range.” He decided to try the move as he continued. “And then Pete Wentz is so fricking _hot-”_ He stopped midway through the trick, wide eyed and looking at Evan. He was so shocked that he didn’t even realize how badly the trick failed until he fell into the deep end of the pool.

 

He sat there for a minute, drowning in self-pity. _Now Evan knows. My eyeliner is gonna run when I get out and only get worse when I start crying, and then my sister will get mad when I borrow her eyeliner more than I usually do._

 

 _Wait -_ he needed to breathe- he realized.

 

He swam to the surface, climbing out beside a shocked and panicking Evan, who was staring at him open-mouthed like a fish. Barely looking at Evan, he ran inside shivering.

 

“Evan wants you to call his mom to pick him up.” He told his mom, climbing up the stairs and trying to play it cool as his mother yelled after him in confusion. She wouldn’t understand and didn’t need to know.

 

He grabbed his iPod, turning on whatever fast and loud music had enough pain and suffering for him to relate to that was loud enough to turn him deaf. _Are there emo deaf kids? Do deaf emo kids have to go to school?_ Maybe he could change his name and move somewhere, or call a band member and ask them to adopt him.

 

* * *

 

 

Before he knew it, it was the next day. Which meant he had to go to school and face everyone. He groaned in anguish, relating to all of those depressed posts he had reblogged on Tumblr.

 

He applied his eyeliner, and then got dressed -all black- and got into the car. Ignoring his mom, he just listened to Panic! At The Disco while dramatically staring out the window. He didn’t care.

 

_Who needs friends? Emo kids like me are too misunderstood anyway. Evan will never get it._

 

But when he got to his locker, Evan was nervously standing there. “I-um,”

“I get it.” He crossed his arms, flipping the little bit of fringe he had tried to grow into his eyes. “You don’t wanna be friends. It’s okay. I’m-”

“I- I like girls _and_ boys.” Evan stuttered out, looking at the ground with a blush. “And I- I still wanna be friends.”

 

Jared blushed. _Play.It. Cool._

 

“That’s cool,” Jared said.

“S-so um….” Evan stuttered. “I started listening to some of the bands you like…”

 

Jared tried to hide his smile. Maybe he didn’t _have to_ be so misunderstood after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! 
> 
> If you leave a comment I will love you 
> 
> Also if you don't mind, please check out my other fic, Did I Even Make a Sound! :)


End file.
